


Izumi Says Yes to What?!

by Mia_Dragnaire



Series: A Journey of A Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Characters' Reactions, Cameos, Childhood Memories, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake Episode, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other People Planning the Wedding, Pining, Reaction, Romantic Comedy, SakyoIzu for the win, Say Yes to the Dress parody, THERE BUT NOT THERE...YET, Team as Family, Yakuza, quaranthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Dragnaire/pseuds/Mia_Dragnaire
Summary: This Mankai theatre director from Veludo Way had brought in her fiancee and three other actors under her wing to help her decide what dress she'll wear on her wedding day. What happens when the rest of her 20+ troupe actors decide to crash into her wedding appointment? With various and conflicting opinions, will she ever get to choose her dress?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Everyone, Furuichi Sakyou & MANKAI Company, Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Series: A Journey of A Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021999
Comments: 62
Kudos: 185





	1. Izumi Says Yes to Marriage?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get when I don't pull any of the wedding-themed Mankai boys and accidentally watch Say Yes to the Dress. Plot bunny wouldn't leave me so I have to get this out fast else my other fanfic suffers. This was written with Ellie Goulding's new song [Slow Grenade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_vF9A0E-CU); go listen to it.
> 
> I'd like to think of this as UR Tachibana Izumi's backstory that no one will ever get.  
> (First story in this fandom lol hope they aren't too OOC)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Still got time for me to stop it  
It's like a part of me must love it  
That's why I'm not running from it_

**_~Ellie Goulding, Slow Grenade_ **

* * *

The day started pretty well in the Mankai Company dorm. The early risers, Omi and Tasuku, had cooked breakfast and went on a run, respectively. The middle and high schoolers got up on time enough for them to eat breakfast and make their way to their schools. Soon enough, most of the adults were also down in the dining room and later headed to work, at least those who had early shifts. And for one Tachibana Izumi, she couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction.

Their previous play had just ended its run last week and it was a success. The next play wasn’t slated in a few months. As Tsuzuru was still finishing up the script, she found herself in a lull. She had already organized their practice schedules while taking into account any possible holidays and school- or work-related activities any of her actors may have. She had also done their monthly maintenance check around the dorm with Matsukawa. She got dragged along with the hype from their last play, she had ran out of things to do.

Like nothing Mankai-related at all.

She had gotten a lot more free time on her hands and it was actually making her insane. She had never pegged herself as a workaholic or anything but after working with her theatre boys for this long, she couldn’t imagine herself doing something else. She had given some of the boys’ hobbies like gardening, reading manga, eating sweets, gaming, triangle-hunting, heck, even listening to Homare’s ‘masterpieces’ but it just doesn’t stick.

‘Maybe I should consider pampering myself for a job well done,’ she thought as she chewed on her homemade curry, ‘Sakyo wouldn’t chew me out for slacking off for a while, right?’

Her thoughts about going on a vacation came to a stop as her phone rang loud. The two college students, who only had classes in the afternoon, were caught off guard with Kazunari accidentally spitting the coke float he was drinking at the other adult on table – Sakyo. Tsuzuru didn’t have much of an exaggerated reaction but him biting his lip, as he immediately got a towel, was enough to know he found it funny.

Izumi cringed so bad at what escalated on the dining table. As much as she wanted to stay and hopefully placate her childhood friend, she had to answer the call. She escapes the dining area to the safety of her own room then picks up, “Hello, Tachibana Izumi speaking. May I know who this is?”

“So formal, Izumi-chan,” a familiar voice said, “It’s Hanami. Remember me? We were in the same theatre club in high school.”

“Ah, Hana-senpai!” Izumi happily greets, “Of course, I remember. How have you been?”

Izumi didn’t expect to get a call from a senior in her high school, much less from her old theatre club. She had very few good memories from that place and most of it was because this senior encouraged her to keep on going. Whenever she’d mess up a line or miss an entrance, Hanami was always there to support her. Her senior was livid when she found out that the other members bullied her, telling her to quit. Hanami never lost faith in her and that was why Izumi strived to do the same for her current actors.

There was very little she wouldn’t do for her high school senior.

In the next several minutes, the two old schoolmates swapped stories and caught up with each other. After Hanami had graduated high school, she went abroad and studied there. This first conversation they had, after so many years, was something really precious to Izumi. When the initial shock and excitement died down, Izumi got to business and asked the older woman about the sudden call.

“Now, I really feel bad asking you for a favor,” the black-haired woman sighed, “And this is like the first conversation I had with you in years.”

“It’s alright, senpai. Whatever it is, I’ll do it,” Izumi said with so much conviction, “Just take a deep breath and go for it, like what you used to tell me.”

The lady on the other side of the line giggled then said, “Alright…so here’s the thing…”

* * *

“Tch,” Sakyo grits his teeth as he continues to rub the wet dishcloth on the stained spot of his shirt, “It won’t come off.”

He had just arrived back in the dorms after going for an ‘errand’ for his boss. The trip almost took a week to finish because the client was very stubborn. As soon as he finished the job, all he thought about was the sweet reward of sleeping. Perhaps, he thought, this is what Hisoka feels all the time.

Or maybe it was his age talking.

Now, he regrets arriving _too early_. He supposes he should’ve postponed his arrival for the night, at least. Kazunari should thank his stars, he was tired enough to not lecture him at all.

‘Should I ban cola drinks in the dorm?’ he thought as a familiar form entered his line of sight, ‘it’s not healthy for anyone…for me…’

“So,” he starts, making the only woman in the dorm freeze, “Who had the pleasure of surprising Kazunari to spit on me?”

“A-ah, it was m-my high school senior,” she stuttered making him squint at her in suspicion, “W-we were ONLY catching up with each other…yeah.”

Glancing at his wristwatch, the platinum blonde man said, “That was quite… a _long_ talk.”

Izumi’s eyes refused to meet his as she replied, “Y-yeah…she went abroad for college and work u-until now…”

The silence stretched long as the only noise heard was the running water of the faucet. Seeing how their director fidget on the couch, Sakyo almost wanted to facepalm. Deciding to give up on washing the stain and save some extra yen on the water bill, he turns it off and faced his childhood friend.

The man sighed then said, “We both know your acting hardly fools anyone. Go on. Spit it out.”

The Mankai company director gulps and nervously laughs as she faced Sakyo. Seeing his eyebrow raise, Izumi bites her lip and turns to face the floor. The lengthy silence didn’t make Sakyo’s patience any longer. He wasn’t getting an answer now but he should get out of the sticky clothing first then interrogate her after. As he was about to leave, it was only then Izumi finally spoke.

“Can we…talk?”

Rolling his eyes, he stopped, “We are now.”

“No, I mean. Not here but in my room,” the brunette said as she stood up from the couch, “Please.”

As he internally repeats that her words don’t mean anything else, as it suggests so many things, he fixed his glasses and asked, “Why does it have to be in your room? Here is fine.”

“I,” she pauses, “It’s better if you…see it for yourself?”

The yakuza solicitor frowned at how increasingly suggestive this was leading but consented to her request, “Let me change, first…This better be worth my time.”

After a quick change of wardrobe, Sakyo meets up with Izumi in her room. He had only been in her part of the dorm once. It was just a consultation to the funds of Mankai. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable being there – in his first love’s own room – but he knows he isn’t worthy to do so. He sat himself down as he watched the brunette pace around the room in worry. He meant what he said earlier about her hammy acting but he was glad he could still read her like an open book even after all these years.

Sighing loudly to get her attention, he begins, “Look. I think it’s painfully obvious that whatever it is your trying to hide will make me angry. Out with it so I can start lecturing you.”

His words made her stop. He observes her as she grabs the small stack of papers from the fax machine before stopping in front of the chair he sat on. She takes a deep breath as his breath hitched when she said, “I have to get married.”

Both hearts pounded loud in their chests but the low thrum of the AC was the only thing that they heard until Sakyo indifferently asked, “Who is it?”

“What?”

“I said,” Sakyo calmly asked as he tried to keep his real emotions in check, “Who are you marrying?”

Pink hazel eyes refusing to meet up with his lavender ones, she replied, “I…don’t know yet.”

‘An arranged marriage, huh…’ the platinum blond struggled to organize the turmoil that erupted in his person, “Did your mother pressure you to go to an omiai*? I know it’s hard for the women in our society to consider marriage-”

“No that’s not it,” Izumi gasped mirth shining her eyes, “My mother doesn’t even want to interfere in my choices in life.”

Replacing his anxiety with annoyance, he asked, “Then what is it supposed to mean-”

“Here, read this,” she hands him the bunch of papers she held, “This will explain it better.”

Grabbing the unstapled mess of pages without seeming too eager, he steadily reads aloud the passage and got louder as he finally understood what the situation was about, “…hereby consent to the use of any information submitted to be a participant in the ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ program- What were you thinking agreeing to this?! You don’t even have a fiancé!! Providing false information would warrant us to pay-”

“We actually won’t,” she weakly rebuts.

“EVEN SO,” he was livid as he skipped ahead to the other pages, “You’ll end up having to pay for the dress which can range from a couple of hundred yen to a million!! You can’t even afford to lie about 'marriage' in this kind of reality TV show!!”

“My senpai asked me to, okay! I can’t say no to her,” she shouted over Sakyo’s rants, “She's a producer of the show and they needed a replacement for one of the brides. She knows the clause includes no monetary compensation but she’s willing to override that. She also promised to advertise Mankai in the show, if we wanted to.”

Exasperated, Sakyo started to massage his temple and sighed through his teeth, “FINE! So…what’s the plan to ‘get married’.

“Well,” Izumi sits on her bed as she calmed down, “Hanami-senpai and I thought it would be alright to get one of the older actors in Mankai to act along with it.”

Hearing the proposition made Sakyo frustrated for two different reasons. Aside from the obvious stupid plan, he was mad that hope bloomed in his chest. It didn’t show in his face but his heart was erratically out of tune, he might as well get a stroke. But as the girl, he had the chance to meet again as a lady, listed out the members of the Winter Troupe and the pros and cons each would bring in acting in the reality TV show, the flicker of fire slowly died down. He reasons in his head, in a mantra, that he wasn’t a good choice for Izumi as an acting partner, even more so as a ‘fake’ fiancé.

‘Tsumugi looks like the best choice of the bunch,’ Sakyo internally finalized albeit reluctant.

“…but personally, I think it should be you,” Izumi loudly thought.

Lavender eyes widening at her, he mentally checked if this was actually a fever dream, “…Wha-”

“I mean, we’ve known each other longer than the rest, sort of,” completely clueless at the mental state of the man in her room, she continues as she looks for a pen in her desk, “I think it would be less awkward acting with someone I know…I-it’s just a suggestion, though. I’m not forcing you to if you're uncomfortable about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he murmured.

"Hm?" she said as she finally looked at the older man.

Fixing his glasses, Sakyo casually replied, “Nothing...If you're choosing me, you better polish up your acting skills.”

* * *

“Oh no”

“What’s wrong?” Tsuzuru asked his blond college senior who was fiddling with his phone.

“Cp’s dead,” Kazunari said as he turned to the direction they came from, “Go ahead, Tsuzuroon. My first class is in 2 hours, anyway.”

Waving goodbye, the 2nd year Arts student ran back all the way to the dorm. It was a good thing their University was within walking distance. Nevertheless, it was quite a workout for the Instablam famous blond to reach the Mankai dorms. As he entered the dorm, he noticed no one greeting him back so he assumed that even their director went out. He whistled as he climbed the stairs to reach his and Muku’s shared room when he stopped because of some noise. Recognizing the door as the director’s, he quietly leaned on it to hear the voices of the director and Sakyo.

“How are we going to tell the rest of them?”

“Worry about that later. Let’s focus on deciding when the wedding will be, the ceremony location, and the budget.”

‘OMG, they’re getting married?!’ Kazunari excitedly thought as he immediately ran to his room and impatiently waited for his phone to get charged.

As soon as his phone had enough charge, he quickly went on their LIME chat group.

###  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

FROOCH AND THE DIRECTOR ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

fvck u broke my combo  
WHAT  
brb

**Sakuya**

@Banri-san pls help me stop Masumi

**Muku**

Uwaaaah really?  
Its like a real life childhood friends love story

**Yuki**

Ehh I don't believe it  
In the case that it is  
I call dibs on dress design

**BANRI.**

Sht I'm coming  
Also  
WHAT

**Citron**

The exploding of the question has happened

**Tsuzuru**

its POP the question @Citron

**Tsumugi Tsukioka  
**

Wow congratulations

**Tasuku Takato**

Congrats

**Tsuzuru**

Also  
Wait wait wait  
We just saw them earlier  
They weren't saying anything  
We didn't know they were dating

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

I was on my way to my room to get extra charge  
I heard deets in director's own room  
She said and I quote "How are we going to tell the other actors about the wedding?"  
Then Frooch replied and I quote "Don't think about that yet. We have to plan for the wedding date first."

**taichi nanao**

What's happenin  
OMG REALLY?!?!!?  
I KNEW IT!!!!  
#sakyoteachmeurways

**Juza Hyodo**

grats

**△△△**

Two triangles make a bigger triangle  
can i be a triangle in their wedding too

**Omi Fushimi**

Congrats you two @Sakyo @Izumi  
If you need a caterer and a photographer, I'll help

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Me too Me too  
I'll docu it and make an awesome album in Instablam

**Alice  
**

What joyous occasion this is  
In celebration of this wondrous union, I shall write you a special poem from yours truly

**Tasuku Takato**

Pls dont

**Azuma**

The chat is quite noisy today  
Heh, this is quite a development  
Congrats @Sakyo @Izumi  
If Homare's gifting his precious poetry, I'll give you the free tickets to Maldives my previous client gave me before

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Sakyo feel free to use the flowers in my garden if you need them

**Muku**

Wow everyone's giving beautiful wedding gifts  
I don't really have anything to give  
I'm sorry forbeingarottenbeansproutwho  
deservestobethrownouttothecrows  
onlytobepicked

**Juza Hyodo**

thats not tru

**Yuki**

@Muku do I need to remind you not to do that again

**Itaru Chigasaki**

had to finish my raid  
also grats  
just asked my co-workers where a good reception area for after the wedding  
I'll let you know ASA I come back

**taichi nanao  
**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ATTENDING A WEDDING  
@Yuki ANY IDEAS WHAT TO WEAR

**Yuki**

depends on what their theme is  
And the place, color and flower combos  
@Tsumugi can I see the available flowers in ur garden

**Tenma Sumeragi**

slr I left my phone with Igawa  
Wait REALLY????

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I really don't know how to send pictures yet Yuki, I'll talk to you as soon as you're home

**Tenma Sumeragi**

when's the wedding @Sakyo? I need to plan it in my schedule

**M.U**

@Sakyo😡😡😡😡  
@Sakyo🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Azuma**

I was wondering where ^ was

**Itaru Chigasaki**

this gonna be gud  
kinda like PvP  
in a chatroom

**Sakuya**

Banri's holding him down  
I hope the two won't get in a fight

**M.U**

@Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo  
@Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo  
@Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo  
@Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo  
@Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo @Sakyo

**Sakyo Furuichi**

STOP SENDING MESSAGES  
WHO STARTED THIS?!

**Azuma**

Ah the man of the hour is here

**BANRI.**

Old man finally decided to tie the knot  
So when's the wedding @Sakyo?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

!!!!!!

**Izumi**

Ok so Sakyo just bursted a vein

**M.U**

tell me its a lie

**taichi nanao  
**

Director-sensei can i be ur flower boy?

**Yuki**

bringing this back in case u didnt reread  
Im designing ur wedding gown

**Izumi**

Calm down guys  
It's kind of complicated right now but we'll explain as soon as you all get home  
@Kazunari Sakyo-san will be confiscating ur phone

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Aww man not cool  
at least tell us how @Sakyo proposed

**Tsuzuru**

I knew there was something fishy about this

**Izumi**

Students go back to ur classes

###  **~✿✿~**

“…and that’s about it, I think,” Izumi finished as there was a collective pause before the rest of the Mankai boys started talking over each other.

“If you had asked me, instead-”

“How unfortunate. I’ve written several stanzas already, you see. Nevertheless, I shall recite the-”

“Can we not?”

“So there wasn’t really any hanging of the nuts?” Citron asked making Tsuzuru pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

Feeling their scriptwriter’s pain, Itaru took it upon himself to correct the foreign student, “It’s tying of the knot. Also Kazunari, you owe me a game raid.”

“Aww no bigger triangle?”

“Is everything alright, Muku?” Sakuya asked noticing the younger actor's watery eyes.

Juza awkwardly pats his cousin's head, “Don’t be sad, Muku.”

The cotton-haired boy sniffs as he said, “But Juuchan…they're so blind...their story has so much angst.”

“Weakass.”

“You talking ‘bout yourself, asshole?”

“But I was going to be a flower boy!”

“Well, I guess I can still make use of this list of food suggestions for another time.”

“I can’t believe I designed these for nothing,” Yuki rolled his eyes as he flipped through his sketchbook.

“I thought you didn’t believe them in the first place,” Tenma questioned his troupe mate.

Mankai’s costumer bit back, “Shut up hack. Designing wedding gowns takes time and more effort than you think.”

Sakyo pointedly glared at Kazunari and said, “I swear you youngsters today have no manners at all. The same goes for the rest of the adults.”

“YOLO Frooch,” Kazunari grinned despite the older’s intense glare.

“I think we responded accordingly,” Tsumugi nervously laughs as Azuma pats Hisoka’s sleeping head but continued, “We knew you had a tight grip on our budget so we made sure to give gifts that would lessen your load.”

Before Sakyo could burst another vein, Tasuku stirred the conversation to what was supposed to be discussed, “So what now? I get the ‘fake marriage’ but what about the show? You also said something about advertising Mankai.”

Perking up at his suggestion, Masumi and the two middle schoolers consecutively said,

“Bring me. In fact, bring only me-”

“If we’re talking about choosing your dress then I’m your best shot.”

“…I just wanted to see you choose a wedding dress, um…Idon’thaveanybetterreasonsorryforbeingagoodfornothing-”

With those three starting to advertise why they had to be brought to the reality TV show, everyone else soon started to join in putting their own two cents as to why they would or would not do well with acting in a reality TV show. Seeing Sakyo getting irritated by the steadily increasing noise, Izumi whistled loudly to get them all back on the same page and have them pay attention to her.

“To answer Tasuku’s question, yes, we need a few people to join the ‘bride’s entourage’ BUT,” she quickly adds when the noise began to pick-up again, “We’ll limit it to one representative per troupe.”

“We’ve already decided who the other three people would be,” Sakyo started which prompted Banri to cut him off, “Dunno if it’s your age or not but we have four troupes?”

“AS I was saying before I was interrupted,” the blond yakuza decided to ignore the younger’s jab, “Sakuya, Yuki, and Tsumugi would be going.”

“Sakyo would be representing the Autumn troupe,” Izumi added as some of the other boys raised their voices on the unfairness.

“SHUT UP!!” Sakyo shouts as he walks away from the living room, “The director’s decision is final. Meeting’s adjourned, go to your rooms.”

_Suffice to say, their decision didn’t proceed as planned._


	2. Izumi Says Yes to A Dress?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Mankai actors crash into Izumi's 'wedding appointment' and chaos still ensues.  
> They enjoyed it.  
> In fact, they ALL enjoyed it.
> 
> Warning: Yuki's Savegeness.  
> Omi and Tsuzuru being moms of their respective groups.  
> And a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE FORMAT OF THE STORY  
> The "episode" is formatted in such a way that it matches the original show. If it's italicized and within the brackets, _[like this]_ , it's like the cutscene where either the bride or the host is interviewed in a separate room. The "episode" is also the unedited version (videographer-wise) because I really think the amount of words I've written is enough for a movie.  
> Thanks to 2 of my real-life friends, pajamarama, and misuwumi for giving me beautiful ideas that I may have or may not have stolen.  
> This is more dialogue-heavy than the previous chapter.  
> Anyways, enjoy.  
> 

* * *

_Help me, my God, this got messy  
Least I got the best seat  
'Cause we put on one hell of a show_

_**~Ellie Goulding, Slow Grenade** _

* * *

“You lot are really trying to test my patience, huh?”

Tsumugi, along with most of the younger Mankai actors, sans Yuki, visibly winced at the eerily calm tone Sakyo used. It was the day of the shoot for ‘Say Yes to the Dress: Japan’ where their director would be appearing as one of the brides and to be honest, he had expected something like this. Tsumugi, after the tutoring session they had yesterday, overheard Taichi talking to Tenma over the phone about ‘a great escape’. He didn’t assume anything but inwardly, he knew there was a plan. The one thing that surprised him was Tasuku arriving with the other adults, who had jobs, as well.

“Do you know how much trouble we’re all going to be in?! There was a reason we insisted you to stay put except these three. They only required at most three to four people…bla bla bla bla…”

“So how did you guys get here?” Yuki asked Muku who nervously laughed.

Overhearing the conversation, Banri answered, “Broke the fire alarm so I can easily sneak out. Met up with Masumi on the way out scaling the walls like a lizard.”

“Wasn’t asking you, Neo gangster,” Mankai’s costumer flatly answered then raised an eyebrow at his schoolmate, “So how did you get out? Our school doesn’t let us out without a waiver from our parents or guardian, or a family member fetches you for valid reasons.”

Muku scratches his cheek, “He he…well…”

_He had just excused himself from class claiming to get permission to leave the school grounds. He knows his school won’t let him out unless there was proof that his family had an emergency or something but he just wants to try. He knows his co-actors from Mankai had their own respective plans in going to the set of the reality TV show. There was no way he was going to miss the director trying on multiple princess-like dresses._

_He, definitely, will make it._

_‘This is bad…I’m scared,’ Muku shakingly sighed as he opened the faculty room door, ‘No, Muku. You’re an actor in Mankai. Treat this like it's an etude and you’ll be fine…’_

_“Sakisaka-kun, what brings you here?” his homeroom teacher greeted him._

_“Um, sensei…c-can I go out of s-school?” he stuttered further panicking him, “I don’t h-have a waiver b-but-”_

_His homeroom teacher sadly smiled at him, “Sakisaka-kun, you know we can’t let you out without a valid reason. But if you insist, I can give your parent’s a call to confirm?”_

_‘I knew it,’ he bites his lips, ‘I should’ve prepared a better excuse. I had a week to prepare an excuse and I ended up daydreaming about how fairytale-like today would go. I’m such a patheticbunchofstringbeansbeingpickedonbychickens-’_

_As he wallows in despair, the door of the faculty room opens again revealing his Math teacher, “Ah, there he is. Sakisaka-san, your cousin’s here to fetch you.”_

“Thanks to Juuchan arriving, I was able to go out,” Muku smiled at Yuki, “We had to explain that a family member was getting married and he was really my cousin but…I guess it turned out alright.”

“How about you, Tsuzuru-san?” Sakuya asked the college boy who had face clearly asking, ‘are you serious?’ but nonetheless answered his troupe mate.

“I was in one of the more boring classes and I decided to close my eyes for one second. FOR ONE SECOND,” he heavily sighed as he rubbed his temple, “Next thing I knew, the wind was hitting my face and I was on a three-person bike with Kazunari and Omi.”

Omi, hearing his name, looked at the little gossip group and shared his side of the story, “I was busy developing some pictures from my camera to make way for the pictures I’ll take of the director in different dresses when their bicycle passed by. I thought you were having a seizure so I rode on the third seat to help Kazunari pedal. By the time, you woke up and the two of you had a scream fest, I understood what was happening.”

“Ugh, call me after he stops talking and we can go in the store,” Tsuzuru sighed as he sat on the sidewalk.

“At least, you didn’t have Banri, Juza, Taichi, and Masumi in one car,” Tenma whispered behind his bloody red Oni mask, making Muku jump in surprise.

Looking at the orangette’s mask, Yuki casually threw an insult, “I initially thought you had bad choices in clothing but it turns out your accessory choices are more drastic.”

“Oi-”

“Okay,” Tsumugi quickly inserts himself before the argument escalates and Sakyo gets angrier, “Tenma-kun, how did they end up riding your car?’

“Initially, Taichi and I had a plan to get to the set using my car,” Tenma starts as he lowered his voice when Sakyo’s eyes lingered over at him, “He spotted the other four in a train station then suggested carpooling.”

_It only took 5 minutes of peace and quiet._

_“Would you move?” Juza simply asked, “It’s tight in here.”_

_Banri, though triumphant he sat near the window, replied, “Asshole, there’s no more space. How about you lessen on those sweets so that your ass wouldn’t get fatter?”_

_Tenma regrets his bout of goodwill for the day._

_“Stop wiggling!”_

_“How about you stop wiggling?”_

_“Dammit, why did you even let this asshole in?” Banri shouts as the two kept on elbowing or hitting each other._

_Taichi commented from the front, “Come on Ban-chan. We’re all heading the same way, anyway.”_

_“Oi, this is my car-”_

_Their argument about their seats faded somewhere along the way. Even so, it didn’t stop them from arguing on other things. Taichi and Muku were fine but they still added to the noise in the back when they started gushing about the different types of wedding dresses the looked up on the net or manga._

_But by god’s grace,_

_Masumi was the worst._

_“Are we there yet?” he asked after a few minutes of travel._

_Tenma looks at the rear-view mirror in nearly empty patience, “No, we’re still an hour away.”_

_The dark-haired guy didn’t speak after that and Tenma was grateful. He thought he might never make it out of this car ride if Masumi added to the racket._

_“She’s definitely going to be beautiful in anything…Maybe she’ll realize I’m a better choice when I compliment her on every dress. Ahhh, why is this car so slow? I can’t miss her trying on wedding gowns-”_

_“Sir,” Igawa asked as Tenma looked pained, “Please don’t forget to wear the mask. It’s in the glovebox.”_

_Flatly opening the compartment Tenma’s face fell further, “Drive a little faster, would you?”_

Tenma sighed as he sat beside Tsuzuru on the sidewalk, “As soon as Igawa said that the bridal store was only 10 minutes away, Masumi took off and jumped out of the still-moving car.”

“Sorry about that, Tenma,” Muku sadly said.

Misumi pats the cotton candy-haired boy as he said, “Don’t be sad, Muku. We’re under a very beautiful triangle today.”

“What triangle?” Sakuya asks.

“That one,” Misumi points to the roof of the building where the bridal shop was, “Citron-san and I found it while I was looking around for big triangles.”

Looking at the rest of the adults, Tsumugi was about to ask when Tasuku handed him his phone, “You left it and it has been ringing nonstop.”

“Ah, the message for my tutees didn’t get sent,” Tsumugi said as soon as he unlocked his phone.

“I finally finished my poetry for those two. It is such a waste if at least they didn’t get to hear it," Homare proclaimed as Hisoka bit off the marshmallow from his hands, “Tasuku had graciously given me a ride-”

“You just slipped in my car,” Tasuku exasperatedly whispered.

“-and along the way, we saw Hisoka sleeping on a park bench and brought him along,” he finished as Azuma then spoke up, “I met up with an old client of mine. It was near here so I decided to check this place out.”

“How about you Itaru-san?” Sakuya asked the oldest spring troupe member.

Without taking his eyes off of his game, Itaru replied, “I was already on leave today then ByteMon Go alerted me that there will be a Mega-Rare Mon around here this afternoon.”

“Are you serious?” Banri said as he checked on his own phone.

“In the meantime, I need you to pull for me again,” the gamer-by-night handed his phone to the spring troupe leader.

“O-okay”

Noticing that no one was listening to him, Sakyo flares up further, “Oi, you’re not even listeni-”

“You guys, what are you doing here?” Izumi asked as she ran ahead to her merry little group of actors.

“I guess, they really wanted to see you try on dresses?” Tsumugi generalized for the rest.

“Izumi-chan, are these the rest of your actors you were talking about?” Hanami asked as she caught up with her, “Didn’t you say you were only bringing your fiancé and three actors?”

As Izumi apologized to the older woman, Sakyo glared at the rest of them, “See. If you had just followed-”

“No, don’t apologize,” the black-haired woman said as she thoughtfully looked at the other boys, “I think we could use this to our advantage…”

“Sen...pai?” Izumi rose up from bowing and gave show producer a confused look.

“So far, the brides and their entourages we’ve filmed were incredibly demure and looking back on it, it doesn’t really make an exciting episode,” she explained as she rubbed her chin, “The aim of this show is to persuade the population, or at least the women, the joys of looking for that one dress…The banter between you all is nothing short of smooth and entertaining. This is what we need.”

“Are you saying?” Muku said in high hopes as the other boys’ eyes widened.

Hanami brightly smiled, “I say we give it a shot.”

* * *

_[Producer: ...um you can introduce yourself now…_

_Bride: *blinks* A-ah sorry, I spaced out…um *blushes*  
_

_\-----_

_Bride: Hi, my name’s Tachibana Izumi and I’m the theatre director of Mankai company. Ever since I was young, I held a strong preference for acting and theatre. Over the years, I learned that I wasn’t really set for stage life. It didn’t stop me, though, rather, that realization served as a guide for me to sort-of inherit Mankai from my dad, who was its previous director. I may not be the one on stage but it is very rewarding to see your actors get claps and standing ovations on every show.]_

As the bride and her companions took a look around some of the dresses in display, a certain someone was busy preparing to surprise the unsuspecting bride. Making their way further into the shop, they stopped by in front of a row of mannequins where he finally made a move.

“Hello, beautiful,” Randy greeted from behind one of the mannequins, “Do I call you Tachibana or…”

“Oh my- Ran- y-your real!” Izumi half-screamed, “And please, c-call me Izumi.”

“Heeh,” the green-haired boy in a cute dress said, “I suppose if he’s the one doing the choosing, I-”

“Yuki,” the blue-haired man squeezed her shoulder and hushed her as Randy finished greeting Izumi.

“So who did you bring in today?” the fashion designer asked.

With Sakyo squeezing her arm, she blinks out of her stupor and answered, “I’ve b-brought with me Sakuya, the leader of the Spring Troupe-”

“Wait, Spring?” Randy interjects in curiosity, “So there’s different troupe per season?”

_[Izumi: Mankai company is one of the older theatre companies in Veludo Way. It traditionally has four troupes named after the four seasons. Each troupe specializes in a different type of play, whether it be in theme or genre.]_

Continuing, she points to the other boy beside her, “Yuki, an actor from the Summer Troupe and Mankai’s costumer or designer-”

Randy’s eyes twinkled and shook the youngest of the four boys Izumi brought, “So his opinions are what we should be taking into account for?”

_[Yuki: I don’t care whether the gown’s designed by a famous designer. I’ll tear it to shreds if it doesn’t suit my taste._

_Sakuya: *sweatdrops* Um…Yuki…that’s…_

_Yuki: *flatly looks at the camera* I meant what I said.]_

“This is Tsumugi, the leader of the Winter Troupe and would be arranging my bouquet and last but not the least,” the brown-haired lady gulps but smiles, “this is S- Furuichi, my fiancé, an actor from the Autumn Troupe.”

Sakyo respectfully shook Randy’s hand as he asked, “This is a first, I’ve heard of actors getting together but a director and an actor? Tell me, what’s the story?”

_[Director: I know it’s a bit intrusive but just share a tiny bit_

_Sakyo: *eye twitches*…really…*sighs*_

\-----

_Izumi: *trying hard to truly smile* Apparently, we’ve met when we were younger in the same theatre company we’re in now. We reconnected after so many years._

_Sakyo: *side glances at Izumi* Let’s just say, our relationship was years in the making._

_Izumi: *eyes widening* Wha-_

_Sakyo: She was clueless about it.]_

“Now that we’ve been properly introduced. Let’s get down to business,” the American designer clapped his hands, “What kind of dress are you looking for?”

“Simple” “Showy”, Sakyo and Yuki instantly replied in unison making Izumi have a strain in her smile.

_[Izumi: And this is what I was afraid of… *nervously laughs*]_

“It’s a wedding, not a play,” Sakyo stubbornly made his point as Tsumugi and Sakuya tried to placate the two.

Not having any of it, Yuki insisted, “Exactly, this IS a wedding. She has to stand out because she is the bride.”

_[Randy: Now, while those two sort out their differences, I took our bride-to-be to the changing room and have a one-on-one talk with her.]_

As Randy closed the door to the room, he began, “So now that they’re out of earshot…what is it do you envision as your dream dress?”

“I don’t really have a specific style I want,” Izumi cluelessly answered in truth, “I guess as long as it’s easy to move in and is within the budget?”

Raising an eyebrow at her condition, Randy asked, “What is your budget?”

“25000 yen,” Izumi sighed.

_[Randy: I was like “What?!”. That’s like less than $300. You can’t even buy a good veil with that.]_

“You’re serious” Randy laughed, unbelieving.

“My fiancé’s going to pay for it,” the Mankai director supplied a reason, “He’s quite frugal with everything. He manages the finances in the theatre company too so I guess he calculated everything from the ceremony’s cost to the dress.”

“Is there,” Randy holds her hands sincerely, “no chance of that budget increasing like, at all?”

Izumi sweatdrops but replied, “…Maybe, if he deems it necessary. And he’s very stubborn and hard to convince.”

_[Randy: Oh, honey. I’ll definitely convince him. Just watch me *crosses arms*]_

* * *

_[Randy: I’ve been creating and finding wedding dresses for different types of brides for years. Each one had their own style and sometimes their entourages don’t quite agree with them. This particular one though might just be the most difficult yet…And it’s not even because of the bride.]_

“Ayaka, where are you?” he calls out in the stockroom of wedding dresses.

“Over here, Randy,” a female’s voice sounded from the far side aisle.

The fashion designer brisk walks to where she was and said, “I see you already found a few.”

The short half-Japanese woman smiled at him and showed a small collection of dresses she’d picked, “I’ve kept in mind the simplicity the husband-to-be wants but…”

“The price range,” he finished.

_[Randy: So the plan is to make Mr. Frugality, here, see that cheaper isn’t always the way to go. Just like their mini-designer said, it IS a wedding.]_

The door to the changing room opened as the two greeted Izumi who changed into a robe, “Hey, I’m back. This is Ayaka, by the way. She’ll also be helping you today.”

“Hi, Randy, Ayaka,” she nervously greets them as she shyly and subtly glances at the camera.

“So what we’ve got here is a sheath type of gown, strapless, and most importantly, simple,” Randy explains, “Just natural pleating of the fabric.”

“Well, it looks flowy enough to move in,” Izumi enthusiastically smiled, “I’ll try it on.”

“Good,” the designer nods as he leaves, “Ayaka, I’ll leave you to it.”

“See you, Randy.”

_[Randy: Now, while she gets dressed, I think it’s time to check up on her entourage. I just hope the showroom is still standing by the time I get there.]_

As Randy walked to the entourage’s area, he noticed a sudden increase of voices and people. Subtly peering behind the divider, he sees an assortment of boys scattered into groups with the initial four guys Izumi brought talking or lecturing the newcomers.

"This would look good on our dear director, don't you think?" an ethereal-looking silver-haired man asked.

A stoic man with an undercut bluntly replied, "I think it looks like something a hostess would wear."

“Tacchan, don't say that," Tsumugi nervously laughed as he eyed another group.

"No, that's ugly. Bohemian is not your style," Yuki frowned as he touched the fabric’s design in her hands.

The red-haired teen pouts but spins around in a long grey maxi dress, “But I think Director-sensei would look good in this one."

"Taichi, be careful with that,” the tallest of all the boys hissed as he tried to keep him out of the staff’s eyes, “Sakyo will definitely ground you if it rips."

“Are they an entourage of another client?” Randy asked one of the boutique’s staff.

The staff whispered, “No, sir. They just…crashed into the store?”

A dark blonde guy comments as he clicks on his phone from time to time, "I didn't know choosing clothing's like selecting battle gear but for otoge."

Handing another silver-haired boy a marshmallow bag, the man with magenta hair exclaimed poetry, "The gl'rious weaveth did inscribe, t cannot compareth to h'r shineth of eyes-"

"Wow, Homare's spitting dung,” a man wearing a type of Pakistani robe exclaimed, “I should take note."

"I don’t even- don't you dare start copying Homare-” tiredly sighing, the light brown-haired boy tugged a drooling boy with headphones away from the dresses but corrected the dark-skinned man, “and it's speaking in tongues!"

A pink-haired boy, about the same age as Yuki, asked, "Juuchan, what do you think about this one?"

"S'okay," a tall intimidating teen nodded.

Looking at the guy with slicked-back violet hair, another teen with light-brown hair casually said, "Heh, bastard doesn't know about shit."

Feeling insulted, he growled, "What did you say, asshole?"

“OKAY,” Randy shouts which caught all of their attention, “This is a surprise.”

“We’re sorry for their intrusion,” Sakyo stood up and bowed, “It seems that some of our other actors didn’t get the memo-”

_[Randy: Having an all-male entourage isn’t so rare even in Kleinfeld. But 20 boys all at the same time? I almost took a double-take on whether I should get my eyes checked again *took glasses off and cleaned it before placing them back on his nose*]_

With the group arranged in order on the additional couches, the American designer asked for clarity, “So you’re all the actors from the same theatre company.”

“Yes” “Yup” “Mhm” “Yeppers”

Poking her head behind the divider, Izumi acted surprised for the 2nd time, “Guys, what- You’re all here but-”

_[Izumi: *nailed the look of being surprised* I really didn’t expect all 20 of them to be present. Some of the guys had jobs and others were supposed to be still in school- Oh my god, how on earth did they even get here-]_

“I wanted to see you wear the wedding gown you’ll wear for ou-”

Aiming to cover Masumi’s voice, Kazunari loudly exclaimed, “Director-chan, everyone won’t miss this for the world.”

“…I napped all morning…” Hisoka slowly said.

“Yes,” Citron clapped once, “Even I am at the edge of the cliff for this.”

“Edge of my seat, Citron,” Tsuzuru corrected again but smiled at Izumi, “But, yes, we all are.”

“So director-sensei, come on out,” Taichi excitedly bounced on his seat.

_[Randy: I wasn’t sure earlier if the mini-designer would be enough to haggle the price range. Now, seeing that we’ve got 20 guys to impress, I’m sure her fiancé would be pressured in increasing that budget.]_

“So what do you think?”

“It’s a bathrobe,” Yuki instantly commented, “Why did you even try it on?”

Trying not to laugh, Izumi answered, “Well, I did say that it should be something easy to move in.”

“And it’s within your 25000-yen budget,” Randy added prompting Mankai’s costumer to drop his jaw.

“Your budget is WHAT?!” the green-haired middle-schooler stared at Sakyo, “I can’t believe this. You’re even limiting the budget on her WEDDING DRESS.”

“It’s only one day and one-time use,” Sakyo stubbornly replied, “At least, our play’s costumes can get recycled or can get re-called in if the audience wanted encores.”

Omi scratched the back of his head, as he said, “Sakyo-san, I don’t mean to be rude but aren’t you being too…stingy on this?”

“Omi-kun’s right,” Azuma agreed, “Some of my previous clients mentioned it before. Wearing a beautiful gown on her wedding day is a girl’s greatest dream.”

“I don’t often see our director wear dresses but I’m sure she had dreamt of wearing one,” Muku kindly supported the others.

Masumi perks up and suggested, “If he’s being cheap then I’ll buy whatever dress you want. I knew you should’ve pi-”

“Masumi-kun,” Sakuya nervously laughed as Tsuzuru covered his mouth.

“Okay, that’s it,” Banri said with resolve in his voice, “If he’s offering to pay, then I’ll add my card in.”

The guy wearing an oni mask, who was actually Tenma, added, “I mean if it’s not enough then I’ll-”

“Guys, please don’t. That’s your own money,” Izumi said in a panic since she saw how determined they looked from the mirror, “Why don’t you save them for when you really need them?”

“But director-sensei, your wedding is important,” Taichi reasoned as the others nodded.

“I don’t think it’s because we wanted to throw money around but,” Tsumugi smiled at her, “It’s because we appreciate all the hard work you’ve done for us.”

“Just think of it as a gift from us…” Tasuku added.

“Come on, Frooch. You don’t even look like you want that dress on her,” Kazunari called out the man as he lowered his phone after taking a picture.

“…Fine,” the bespectacled man sighed, “And keep your money to yourselves. I’m not letting you kids pay for her dress.”

_[Randy: Now that the purse strings are loosened, it’s time to shop.]_

Walking down the aisle of dresses, Randy stated, “I don’t think she realizes it but she has that type of body that could wear just about any of these.”

“And that’s what makes our job challenging but exciting,” Ayaka enthusiastically replied as she pushed back a bunch of dresses.

“Exactly,” the designer smiled as he paused at one of the off-white dresses, “Hmm, this one could work, don’t you think?”

* * *

“So we’ve brought back an assortment of dresses, which are all easy to move in,” Randy starts as he and Ayaka hanged the three dresses on the mounted clothing rack.

Ayaka huffs but reached for the first one in the right, “This one is a simple white gown but, in the right angle, you’ll see a delicate pattern of roses.”

“This one, as you can see, is a bit more on the showy side,” Randy describes the 2nd choice of gown, “It has a glittery top while the feathers on the skirt make it look light and airy, which it actually is.”

“And lastly, this is a compromise between the two. The bodice has an arrangement of flower beadings and a simple flowy tulle skirt,” Ayaka finished as Izumi nodded and chose to wear the simplest of the three first.

_[Izumi: These bunch of boys has various opinions but I just hope they won’t be too…brutal in their comments *nervously laughs*]_

As Randy helped Izumi on the platform, he asked, “So what do you think?”

“It reminds me of a cake topper. Sorry, about that director,” Omi commented.

“Took the words out of my mouth,” Yuki rolled his eyes, “Also it looks like it belongs to a museum. It’s ancient-looking.”

Muku bit his lips, “It is really…”

“…plain,” Juza finished for cousin.

Randy nods at them as he swished the part with patterns in the light, “Even with the sparkles in?”

“Goddess…” Masumi muttered making Tsuzuru groan into his palm, “Please, shut up.”

Tsumugi winced and whispered to Tasuku, “I don’t want to say it out loud but having those roses with yellow sheen doesn’t mean anything good…”

_[Izumi: *shrugs* Onto the next dress then…]_

“No, it’s nasty,” Yuki made shooing motions, “Chicken feathers? Really?”

Sakuya sweatdrops as he said, “Yuki-kun…isn’t that a bit…”

_[Yuki: I’ve said it before, I won’t hold my tongue. Never have, never will.]_

“Ah, that reminds me of the feather pens I use to write my poetry with,” Homare exclaimed.

“No one asked you, dammit,” Tasuku sighed as Tsumugi patted his hand.

“My parents brought me to Vegas once,” Tenma reminisced, “The feathers do resemble those attached to the dancers’ dresses.”

“There’s still no triangles,” Misumi sadly said.

Banri criticized in finality, “It’s modernish but it doesn’t look like it’s for a wedding.”

“So that’s a no then?” Ayaka asked.

With the boys nodding, Izumi also said, “I think so.”

_[Randy: And to think, I thought only the little designer had a sharp tongue.]_

As Izumi entered the showroom in another dress, Ayaka mentioned, “Fourth dress of the day. Any comments?”

“Now, that’s Instablam-worthy,” Kazunari snaps away on his phone.

Azuma serenely remarked, “That’s certainly eye-catching on you.”

“Yes, it’s a stow shopper,” Citron commented as Itaru reworded it without glancing away from his phone, “Almost, it’s 'show-stopper'.”

Taichi, noticing the quietness of his troupe leader, asked, “What do you think, Sakyo-san?”

“Again, the primroses and yellow tulips aren’t flowers for a wedding…” Tsumugi mentioned to the oldest of them.

“No, it’s too gaudy and garish. I don’t like it,” Sakyo frowns.

Yuki hums in acceptance of his decision, “Looking at it again, the arrangement of beadings makes you look older than you are.”

Izumi lightly laughs as she touched the beads on the dress, “I really don’t like the feel of the beadings on my skin, too.”

Nodding at their decision, Ayaka asked, “So where do we go from here?”

Despite directing the question to the bride, the group of 20 boys made known their own preferences.

“I wanna see triangles.”

“Maybe something with a little bit of glitter or bling.”

“Can it be a princess gown-um, if it isn’t troubling or-”

“That’s a magnificent choice, Muku-kun. Just as written in classic literature- Ah, this shopping for dresses waters my dry spring of words.”

“…marshmallow…”

“Wouldn’t a fitting dress be good?”

Randy and Ayaka looked at each other as he said, “Well, they sure have a lot of opinions.”

“I know I said I’m willing to try on anything but I don’t think I’ll live by wearing a minimum of 20 dresses today,” Izumi sighed but smiled at the catastrophe of clashing ideas in front of her.

_[Randy: So Izumi had an idea to limit the dresses she’ll try on while keeping every single one of her actors' opinions in mind._

_Izumi: Each of my troupes had a short meeting and agreed on a certain style. I’ve had each of the troupes send a representative, which they decided with janken for fairness, and have them choose from the selection of dresses in the stockroom.]_

“Ugh, this is the worst,” Masumi groaned, “He doesn’t even ca-”

“Trust me, I don’t even want to but my game’s energy is depleted,” Itaru said as he pocketed his phone, “I guess I’ll take part in this real-life avatar dressing game.”

Kazunari threw an arm over his troupe mate, “Sumi-sumi, remember what style we talked about, okay?”

“I’m gonna get one with many triangles,” Misumi cheered as Yuki groaned, “This is going to be a disaster.”

“Settsu, stop it. Hyodo won,” Sakyo sternly scolded as Omi held the delinquent in place.

“His style is stupid,” Banri angrily reasons, “What makes you think he’ll get the right type of gown?”

“Well, this is…unexpected,” Azuma giggles as Tasuku sighed and Homare spouts nonsense at the side.

Hisoka yawns but determinedly said, “…I’ll do my best…to find a marshmallow…”

“Just do your best, Hisoka-kun,” Tsumugi rubs the boy’s head.

* * *

“Okay, we’re back,” Ayaka greets as she and Randy carried four gowns behind them.

Randy wipes his forehead then hanged the dresses according to the season, “Those boys were really…something.”

Izumi apologized, “They’re really…individualistic…”

_[Izumi: At first, I was completely overwhelmed with the choices they gave me *winces* I don’t mean it in a bad way but the drastic style gap between all four was an eye-opener. I just hope the number of choices I have would provide me an idea of what I actually want.]_

Izumi enters the showroom with a white crystal-embellished mermaid gown with a tulle skirt. Because her hair was long, none of the boys noticed how extremely low the cut in her back was. Randy helps her up to the platform and had her spun around to face her entourage.

“It looks stunning on you,” Azuma begins as soon as Izumi turns to face them.

Banri nods, “Not bad, the diamonds on it look real fancy.”

“I hate the ruffled fishtail. It isn’t you,” Yuki cuts in dissatisfaction, “Who in their right mind chose this?”

“I think it’s from the Spring Troupe,” the half-Japanese woman mentions.

Yuki sighs as he looked at the couch where most of the Spring troupe is, “Of course, the elite swindler.”

“Itaru-san, why did you pick this?” Sakuya innocently asked.

“First thing that caught my eye,” the gamer replied, “ ‘sides, Memtoo suddenly appeared so I had to catch it”

“Tch, Im’ma go catch one too,” Banri said as he stood up but Omi caught on his collar so he didn’t get to leave.

“...to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer-” Tsuzuru puts a hand over Masumi’s mumbling mouth.

“I know I have these illusion sleeves but,” Izumi turns around to face the mirror again, “I feel so bare in this even more so than the first one I tried.”

~~~~

After a few minutes, Randy and Ayaka return with Izumi in tow. Both of them helped Izumi to carry the large white tulle skirt onto the platform. The sleeveless gown had a slightly glittery bodice with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt gracefully falls into a ballgown with a big bow on the back.

“Uwaah, the director looks like a princess,” Muku dreamily said.

“It’s really dramatic,” Taichi adds eagerly.

Tsuzuru, now that Masumi stopped, hummed in appreciation, “It reminds me of the Cinderella gown in the movies.”

“It’s nice and all but,” Izumi’s smile became strained as she tried to move, “it’s too big and heavy.”

“Thought so,” Yuki nodded at her comment, “It looks like it’s eating you up instead.”

“Mhhmm…looks like a big fluffy marshmallow…” Hisoka comments, a brief smile on his face.

“A-ah, Hisoka-kun chose this,” Tsumugi smiled at the yawning man.

“Of course,” Tasuku sighed, “you’d be fixated on that.”

~~~~

In another few minutes, Izumi returns wearing another type of white gown. Keeping her eyes on the floor to prevent stepping on the dress, Izumi steps up on the platform with the help of Ayaka. The gown had a high collar lace and is in a fit and flare style. It had a detachable overlay of a Japanese-inspired off-shoulder gown.

Tenma’s eyebrow raised behind the mask as he stated, “That looks like it came from a fashion runway.”

“The style is certainly exquisite, if I do say so myself,” Homare provided, “A modernistic take on a traditional piece…ah, it fills me with such words-”

“…shut up, Arisu,” Homare cuts him off making the poet huff in disappointment.

Citron’s eyes lit up, “Japanese culture is so very different from my homeland.”

“Thank god, he didn’t butcher up any idioms,” Tsuzuru muttered in thanks making Sakuya softly giggle.

“Looks like Juza chose well,” Omi smiled at the delinquent-looking boy.

Juza plainly said, “It’s traditional and modern…s’what you said.”

“Good eye, Juza,” Sakyo nodded at the teen.

Ayaka asked, “Do you like this kind of style?”

“It’s beautiful and innovative…” Yuki’s eye squinted before returning to a flat look, “But, as the hack said, it’s too high fashion for you. No offense, though.”

“None taken,” Izumi agreed, “I’m honestly not feeling this either.”

~~~~

“So that means the last one’s the trianglian’s,” Yuki groans and sinks further in his seat, “Ugh, tell me when it’s over.”

In a short while, Izumi walks out with an off-white gown. Muku gasped in delight as his eyes trailed onto the romantic A-line princess gown on their director. The two types of cloth were pinned together by a pleasing arrangement of beads formed on the dress’s bosom. Turning around, Izumi looked up to see who had to say something this time.

“Come on, Yukki, look. Sumi-sumi chose well,” Kazunari encouraged as he raised his phone up again, “Hold it director, that goes straight to Instablam.”

“See, it has many triangles,” Misumi shouted in joy.

Sakuya praised wholeheartedly, “It reminds me of our RomiJuli play.”

“It does have that renaissance feel to it,” Tasuku nods at Sakuya’s point.

“Looks like it came out of those mangas you’ve read,” Juza commented to Muku who was star-struck at his seat.

“So what do you think?” Randy throws the question to the two guys who are very hard to please.

“That…actually looks…good,” Yuki complimented in shock.

“I agree,” Sakyo pushes his glasses up, “It’s a classic, queenly look.”

Ayaka turns to Izumi who had spun back to face the mirror, “But what does our bride have to say?”

“It’s,” Izumi’s brows knotted, “…not me. I mean, it’s beautiful and all but…I feel like I’m in a play?”

* * *

_[Izumi: I’ve tried on 8 dresses in a row and I’m completely exhausted. It isn’t a lost cause, though. Because I feel like I finally have an idea on what components I want on my dress *smiles*]_

“Where is it? Where is it?” Randy said as he flipped through the dresses on the rack, “Ah, here it is.”

Stopping at a particular one, Randy and Ayaka sighed in satisfaction, “I think this is finally the one, they’ll all love.”

_[Randy: It’s a classic look, it had the right volume, it’s isn’t too plain nor underwhelming, it had enough bling._

_Director: *whispers* you forgot the triangle_

_Randy: Ah that too, it had enough triangles in it. I really do think every one of them is gonna agree that this is the one.]_

“So how do you feel?” Ayaka asked as she finished fitting Izumi into the dress.

Eyes sparkling, she does a small spin and said, “It’s light and airy. And the design is so intricate.”

“Let’s have them take a look,” Ayaka smiled at her as she led her out of the changing room.

Izumi crossed her fingers as she walks out from behind the divider and steps up again to the platform. Her chosen ninth dress was an A-line gown in traditional ivory white. It has a classic sweetheart neckline that leads down to her natural waistline then flows out into a full floral sparkle tulle skirt. Taking one last look in the mirror, she faced her 20 Mankai actors.

“Guys, why are you so quiet?” Izumi nervously asked, “Is it that bad or-”

Without any pretense, Masumi faints.

Muku was visibly vibrating and in the process squeezed Tenma’s arm too hard making him yelp in pain. At first, Taichi just sniffed then full-out sobbed into Banri’s shirt angering him. Homare, for the first time, is shocked into silence. Azumi lightly laughs at all the commotion. Omi tries to calm Taichi down and prevent Banri from shoving him away. Kazunari, not only snaps more pictures of the director but also of the chaos. Tsuzuru, on the other hand, is torn between stopping Citron from performing a ritual for the dead and ‘reviving’ Masumi.

“It’s really really really beautiful, director,” Sakuya energetically acclaimed.

“UR card get,” Itaru complimented in his own gamer way, “Limited edition story unlocked.”

Tsumugi gladly supplied, “The flowers on the skirt represent each season.”

“It is very nice on you,” Tasuku simply added in acknowledgment.

Juza, acting as the translator for the still bawling boy, said, “Taichi says this is the most beautiful thing he’d seen you wear.”

“The director’s back has triangles,” Misumi cried out in happiness, “Ah, and the skirt too.”

“Well,” Yuki smiled for the first time, “I guess this would do. It matches your personality too.”

Ayaka steps forward as she carried a lace jacket with short and simple bell sleeves, “It comes with this too, in case you think her shoulder’s a bit bare or something.”

As Ayaka steps back, Randy asked, “How about we add a veil on it to complete the look?”

With an assistant handing him an elbow-length bridal illusion tulle veil, which is a design of his own, Azuma steps up to help Izumi in tying her hair into a messy bun. Attaching the veil carefully on the bun with chrysanthemum clip Tsumugi chose from the assortment in the side, Izumi became lost on her own reflection in the mirror.

“It feels like I really am getting married,” Izumi absentmindedly said as she saw the veil cascaded perfectly down on her.

“How about the fiancé? I saw a small smile earlier,” Randy lightly jested to the lavender-eyed man.

Not giving any inclination on what he felt on his face, Sakyo asked, “…what’s the price on it?”

_[Ayaka: Right…the price *looks at Randy*  
_

_Randy: *looks at Ayaka* I was hoping he’d not mention it.]_

The American designer looked at Ayaka before he said, “It’s 171,595 yen.”

“Do you,” facing Izumi in all seriousness, Sakyo asked, “really love this dress?”

Blushing at her childhood friend’s intense look, she shyly looked down on her dress, “A lot…”

Lost on her own thoughts, she only caught the end of Randy and Ayaka’s question, “…yes to the dress?”

“…Yes,” she delightfully said, “I’m saying yes to this dress.”

_[Randy: For being such an exciting challenge, I’m giving that veil away for free._

_Izumi: I’ve never imagined myself getting married at all. I left all my thoughts about it in the back of my mind and focused on my job in blooming these actors under my wing to the fullest. Who would’ve thought, it would be my turn this time... *softly smiles*]_

The whole 20-men entourage exclaimed and acted ecstatically in different ways. The Spring troupe was a bit subdued because Masumi, unplanned, was still knocked out but okay, nonetheless. The Summer troupe were in various states of excitement, bouncing all over the place. The Autumn Troupe were generally elated if only the three delinquent teens weren’t so easily triggered. The Winter Troupe served to be cool with it but they blissfully applauded Izumi.

While everyone was distracted, Sakyo stood up and headed to his ‘bride-to-be’.

“You did a great job hanging in there,” he bravely held her hands as he whispered making her sigh in relief.

Despite the commotion in the back, she heard his praise clearly and smiled, “…I honestly thought we’d never get done.”

Hearing a loud crashing noise and a war cry, Izumi winced as Sakyo’s eyebrow twitched. Having no idea where his courage sprung out of, Sakyo quickly pecked Izumi on her cheek.

“You made me want to marry you for real.”

The bespectacled man turned around and started yelling at Banri, Juza, and Taichi. As the rest of the adults tried to appease all the ruckus the younger members, the other responsible teens decided to reorganize the chaos. Hand on her cheek, Izumi stood still on the platform as she observed the scene in slow motion.

Homare, who had remained still until now, took out a pen and paper in his pocket and jotted down a haiku that instantly formed in his genius of a mind.

_She, who arranges_

_Has bloomed beyond our gauges_

_His tender kiss, love_

* * *

“Sorry for all the mess,” Izumi apologized to Hanami for the nth time on her phone, “We made such a scene with-”

“Are you kidding?” Hanami laughed from the other side of the line, “That was a great shot. Sure, the editors would have a hard time choosing which parts to leave but everyone else on set was laughing all the way the whole time.”

“I’m still sorry though, on behalf of all of Mankai,” the brown-haired director stood up from her bed.

“Okay, apology accepted,” her black-haired senior gave in, “Sorry, I gotta go now. Just remind your two photographers not to post anything yet until the episode airs in two-weeks’ time.”

“Sure. Thanks again, Hana-senpai. Bye,” she sighed as the call disconnected.

Not feeling tired, despite the late night, the Mankai director decides to venture out of her room. Stars shining down on the courtyard, she slowly checks each of her actors’ room. In a short while, she confirmed that all of them were sleeping, even Itaru, who would be usually be still up this late. She sighs as she heads to the balcony up in the front to clear her mind a little.

Gently opening the door, she was surprised to see a figure by the balcony, “Sakyo?”

His body became rigid but relaxed as he turns his head to greet her, “Not tired yet?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” the brown-haired lady said as she joined him, “I still have leftover energy from earlier.”

A calm atmosphere passed over the two as the wind breezes through. The two adults reminisce the scenes earlier and the smile on their faces remain unnoticed by either. When their lingering thoughts cloud them unknowingly, both simultaneously broke the silence.

“Do-” “Wha-”

“Go ahead, Sakyo,” Izumi gave way as the older man turned his face away, “I don’t really have much to say.”

Waiting patiently, she waited for her childhood friend to face her and say something. After several minutes of nothing, she quietly sighs as she stepped away from the balcony.

“Can we talk?”

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Izumi giggles, “We are now.”

“Let’s go take a drive,” the light blond said as he quickly passed by her, grabbing her hand in the process.

“Huh?!”

~ **✿** ~

“S-sakyo?” Izumi asked in surprise, “You actually bought it?! B-bu-”

“Come out after you’ve worn it,” Sakyo instructed as he parked his car, “I’ll wait over there.”

Shutting the car door, Izumi’s pink hazel eyes went back to the box with the gown she had chosen earlier. It was decided that the gown wouldn’t be bought after all since it won’t be used anyway. She saw the thankful look on Sakyo’s face earlier so she was confused as to why this wedding dress was here. Thoughts still muddled even more than earlier, Izumi decides to wear the dress again and quickly follow suit to Sakyo.

Autumn was close and the leaves in the park were turning in various shades of red, orange, and yellow. The changing of seasons became prominent when some of the leaves were already falling on the ground. Izumi walks further to the red bridge where Sakyo indicated he would wait. Finding the man leaning forward on the railing, she speedily walked over to him in silence.

There was no sign of any other person in the park and the atmosphere was so alluring with the bright night sky and autumn illumination over the lake. Izumi was at a loss of words and she was reminded of what Ayaka told her earlier.

_“So why did you choose him as your ‘fake’ fiancé?”_

_“Ah?” Izumi squeaked as Ayaka slipped the dress back to the hanger._

_“Don’t worry I was part of the few who knows the whole ordeal here,” Ayaka assured her._

_“Um…” Izumi reflexively answered, “He’s my childhood friend. We feel comfortable acting with each other.”_

_“Mhm, is he really just?”_

_“Um…”_

_“I know it isn’t my place to say but,” the black-haired woman said as she opened the door, “How about seeing beyond the act? You're their director, right?”_

Thoughts fading, she was once again surprised when Sakyo took her hand and spun her around. Dress carried in the air, if a passerby would come now, that person would think that a classic Hollywood movie was being filmed. Elation making her heart pound, she huffs out and looked at Sakyo’s stoic face.

Finding his eyes telling a different story, she gathers her courage and stated, “Tell me…what am I…to you?”

Sakyo lowers his hand but refused to let it go. Eyes closed; he shudders a breath. Unwaveringly, he lets his lavender eyes meet with her questioning pink ones. A subtle smile blooms on his face.

_It was safe to say Masumi didn’t like what he discovered in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information:  
> Dress codes I used as example: (just type it in google images)  
> Spring Troupe's choice: Pnina Tornai Style 4718  
> Summer Troupe's choice: Jill Stuart 9074  
> Autumn Troupe's choice: Yumi Katsura py13764  
> Winter Troupe's choice: Cinderella & Co ss4592  
> Izumi's choice: Moonlight Bridal j6782
> 
> A/N:  
> LOL, I can't believe I wrote so much. I didn't want to miss any of the guys' reaction and I wanted all of them to have almost equal amounts of lines so here is the result. This took like a week to write and I was glad I didn't rush it because some of the ideas came late in the writing.
> 
> There was one day where I just looked at so many dresses. I almost felt like I was planning my own or someone else's wedding if you look at my history lol. There were so many types I considered Izumi wearing because she's a character fit to whoever plays the game. In the end, I went off with my gut feeling and old Hollywood classics. The jacket thing I just imagined it because it isn't really part of the gown but I loved pajamarama's idea of bell sleeves too.
> 
> I know I said only 2 chapters but here's the last question,  
> Should I include a chapter where the other four (Chigasaki, Kumon, Azami, Guy) and a few other key characters in the story react to the episode? If so comment down below who would you like to see. I'm playing in the EN server so I don't know much about them yet but I've spoiled myself/read the guide/wiki so I think I have enough to go with.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the comments, I appreciate it.


	3. Izumi and Sakyo are WHAT?! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Matsukawa feat. Tetsuro and Kamekichi  
> 2\. Godza: Reni and Haruto  
> 3\. A random guy??

Within those two weeks, after the shoot, life returned to a certain degree of ‘normalcy’ in the dorm. Seeing that everyone involved was ‘threatened’ to memorize the contract, no one had spoken of the show and their roles in it at all. Whether it was fear of the consequences or of Sakyo’s wrath or their job as actors, they have fooled everyone else outside of the company. They were so good at hiding it, not even Matsukawa figured that something big had occurred without his knowledge.

That is, until the airing of the pilot episode.

Most of the residents of the Mankai Dorm had retreated early then. The students had exams tomorrow so they were either pulling an all-nighter or left it up to fate and slept. The adults had jobs, or in Itaru’s case, a game to grind like every other night, so they went to bed as well. The Autumn Troupe, in particular, had an early morning practice before the students have to go to their respective schools. It was unfortunate timing but they could always watch a rerun of it on another day. And so, Matsukawa was left on his own flipping through their TV channels before he would also retreat to his room.

> _“Now that we’ve been properly introduced. Let’s get down to business,” the American designer clapped his hands, “What kind of dress are you looking for?”_

Matsukawa blinked.

> _“It’s a wedding, not a play,” Sakyo stubbornly made his point as Tsumugi and Sakuya tried to placate the two._

He blinks a few more times.

> _Not having any of it, Yuki insisted, “Exactly, this IS a wedding. She has to stand out because she is the bride.”_

As the show continued and not an inch of CGI could be seen, Matsukawa’s jaw dropped so low it had hit rock bottom. By the time he saw their director and all 20 actors in the reality show, he started flailing. He frantically looked around for anyone to assure him that it wasn’t a prank or maybe he was just vividly dreaming. Alas, there were none and his brain continued to break down as he watched their director wear dress after dress after dress.

Don’t get him wrong, though.

He was elated at the TV exposure for their actors and the company. He was also glad that the girl who had received the letter he had sent for her father was engaged to the ex-debt collector turned actor but still yakuza guy.

‘But,’ Matsukawa thought, ‘Didn’t they just start ‘officially’ dating a few weeks ago?!?!’

He had only been a bystander then when they ‘accidentally’ revealed that they were in a relationship. Some of the members held Masumi back from lashing out while the others were gushing and congratulating them. It made perfect sense to him and he wasn’t one to judge as they were both adults. However, seeing how those two and the rest of Mankai on a wedding dress TV show, his brain had rotted in confusion.

A little while later, when the show was done and he had laid on his bed nearly blacking out, he remembered thinking, ‘…and they didn’t even bring me.’

~

“Congratulations on your engagement!!!!”

Matsukawa shouts in earnest as Izumi and Sakyo flinched into silence. Tetsuro, who he had informed earlier that day, was behind him and had also given them a nod and a small smile. Those who were in the common room namely, Kazunari, Banri, and Azuma were also surprised at the sudden greeting. When both Matsukawa and Tetsuro handed them couple gifts along with Kamekichi’s teasing, the three fought hard to suppress the smirks and laughter threatening to break out on their faces.

“T-thank you?” Izumi said wide-eyed at the purple and pink mugs that clearly came as a pair as Sakyo’s face twitched.

“Your welcome,” Matsukawa eagerly replied, “Also if you have anything you need for your wedding, tell me and Tetsuro. We’ll definitely help!!”

Banri guffawed.

* * *

“Haruto-sama was just so awesome,” a girl fan raved.

Her friend nodded and said, “Yeah, Godza never failed to amaze me, as always.”

Another girl agreed, “I know right, I’m definitely coming back.”

Reni smirked as he watched the theatre attendees mention good feedback on their latest show. Like usual, their sales had gone through the roof. People had demanded encores of it and even reruns of their past shows. It didn’t matter if they had lost once to that re-established Mankai. He had been playing this game far longer than that upstart director.

“Say did you watch the pilot episode of Say Yes to the Dress: Japan?” one of the girls asked.

“Of course!!” another one of the girls said pitch rising after every word, “I was so surprised to see everyone in Mankai in it!!”

Another one sighed dreamily and added, “They were so adorable and supportive of their director.”

“Yeah, especially her fiancée. I mean he was stingy at first but-”

‘What?’ Reni thought as the giggling group of girls walked further away, ‘Was his ears deceiving him?’

“Haruto,” he called the peach-haired boy, “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah…sounds fishy though,” Haruto frowned, “I’ll go ask?”

Nodding curtly, Reni watched as Haruto effortlessly inserted himself in the group’s conversation. Knowing it may take a while, he turned his attention to the special guests who attended and thanked them for watching their play. A short while later, Haruto returned to his side bearing news of Mankai appearing in a famous reality TV show for bridal gowns. He was skeptical at first and based on his actor’s tone, he was as well.

“I suppose we’ll have to see it for ourselves.”

And thus, the two and some of their other troupe members ended up watching the pilot episode that aired a few days ago. In the beginning, Haruto thought that the whole thing was just a fluke reasoning that TV shows tend to do that. However, as the show progressed and the reactions consistently remained genuine, he began to doubt that it was. Nevertheless, he had to know what the other’s thoughts were.

> _“No, it’s nasty,” Yuki made shooing motions, “Chicken feathers? Really?”_

“It’s impossible to fake this”

“I agree. I can’t imagine them wearing all sorts of dresses then not buying at least one.”

“This type of show requires a high level of reality in it even if does kinda look like it isn’t.”

“They can’t afford to lie their way through this,” Reni finalized as all of them watched as the director enters again wearing a new gown.

Unlike Matsukawa who had reacted chaotically, the Godza members treated the show as normal entertainment sans Haruto and Reni. The former still tried to scrutinize the ministrations and actions of their rival theatre company. Whilst, the latter remained quiet and neutral until the show ended and the next one started. Glancing at his watch, he was slightly alarmed that the portion Mankai was shown in took about an hour. It was no wonder they had been talked about in great detail and praise. Despite his best efforts to think otherwise, this was a really good move for publicity and introducing their theatre company to a wider audience.

“Hmph, we can always do better,” Haruto offhandedly commented which elicited an idea from him.

There was very little Reni can’t do for Godza to stay on top. If such a small company snitched a large TV spot on a famous show, then Godza could get something similar too or even get a higher caliber one. All he has to do now is to check which of his actors has a long-standing relationship with a lover and they could apply for the same show. If there were none, then anyone from the ensemble cast would do.

And if worse comes to worse

He could always hand a fan some hush money to act along with one of his actors.

Smirking at his plan, Reni supplied, “In due time, Haruto…In due time.”

* * *

Somewhere in the busy streets of Tokyo, a man in his mid-20s paused from his walking and stared in surprise at the large screen playing a short sneak peek of a wedding dress reality show. He remembers the girl featured in the commercial. He had dated her back then when they were in high school.

He wasn’t angry, jealous, or anything.

He was happy actually. They had let go of each other all those years ago knowing that they weren’t really in love with each other. Now that she had found someone worthy to marry, he shouldn’t keep on gaping like a fish. He had also moved on, got a job, and a family to provide for.

He continued to cross the street with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the guy at the end is canon if ya'll haven't known   
> He just doesn't have a name :)
> 
> Up next: Sakoda with Ginsenkai & Yuzo (and a cameo lol)


	4. Izumi and Sakyo are WHAT?! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Sakoda feat. Ginsenkai  
> 5\. Yuzo & a cameo??
> 
> Also Happy Birthday, Sakyo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited some things in the first 2 chapters so if you wanna, you may read it again and relive the fun and embarrassing moments LOL.

“Fans with bro’s and Mankai’s name,” Sakoda said waving both fans, “Check!”

“Headbands with boss lady’s and Mankai’s name,” Sakoda said tying both on his forehead, “Check!”

Sakoda huffed in satisfaction as he settled on the floor and waited for the show to start. He had known that his boss, the boss lady, and everyone else in Mankai was going to appear on TV. His boss had been tight-lipped on the name and what kind of TV show it was but Sakoda didn’t care. He was going to support them all as their number one fan, especially his boss and the boss lady. He checked the clock again for the nth time and eagerly counted down as it neared the time for the show to start. He was disappointed, however, when some show for wedding gowns started.

‘Maybe I got the time wrong…’ he said to himself as he checked his phone.

Clicking on the message his boss had sent him, it had said that it would start at 9 PM on channel 25. He believes his boss wouldn’t lie to him so he figures that it was probably the broadcasting team’s problem. He grumbles to himself but patiently watched the current show so he wouldn’t get bored of waiting for the right one to start.

Amidst waiting, he began feeling a bit peckish so he quickly went to the kitchen and hoarded snacks he could carry. Quickly running back, he settled back on the floor and checked if the show had changed. Seeing that it didn’t, he immediately opened the seaweed-flavored chips and munched away.

> _“Hello, beautiful,” Randy greeted from behind one of the mannequins, “Do I call you Tachibana or…”_
> 
> _“Oh my- Ran- y-your real!” Izumi half-screamed, “And please, c-call me Izumi.”_

Sakoda’s head whipped so fast at the familiar voice.

Slowly crawling towards the TV, Sakoda’s jaw dropped when he saw his boss and the boss lady together in a wedding TV show. When he realized that they were actually engaged and was shopping for a wedding dress, he nearly blacked out in too much delight. Needing to find an outlet for all the joy and exhilaration he was feeling, he squealed like a schoolgirl in love.

And that set off a chain of events.

The Ginsenkai house or compound was huge as it housed several yakuza and in particular, it's boss. Despite, its large structure, the walls were paper thin making it hard for intruders to even sneak in. In other words, Sakoda’s screaming reverberated throughout the place. Hearing the alarming shout of their comrade, the other occupants didn’t hesitate to rush towards the sound to fight off the possible intruders.

“Sakoda!! Whe-” Ichiro paused as he confusedly stared at the choking but smiling figure on the floor.

“What’s going on here, Ichiro, Sakoda?” the Ginsenkai boss entered the small room eyeing all his subordinates who had come to their brother’s aid then towards the television.

Eyebrow raising at the sight of Sakyo in a wedding boutique, he figured that Sakoda only screamed in excitement. Switching his attention back to the boy who was still grinning from ear to ear even if he was turning blue from choking on a chip or his spit, he commanded one of them to do the Heimlich maneuver on the boy. After checking the room, once or twice for anything out of the ordinary, he decided to leave.

> _The brown-haired lady gulps but smiles, “this is S- Furuichi, my fiancé, an actor from the Autumn Troupe.”_
> 
> _Sakyo respectfully shook Randy’s hand as he asked, “This is a first, I’ve heard of actors getting together but a director and an actor? Tell me, what’s the story?”_

“What the fuck?! Is Sakyo getting married?”

“Wait! That’s the director he brought here last time, right?”

“So Izumi-san and Sakyo-san…” Ichiro didn’t bother finishing his sentence.

Realization dawned on all of their faces.

As if the Japanese football team had won the FIFA World Cup, more thrilled roaring followed as all the members patted each other on the back. With Sakoda no longer choking, the gushing and hurrahs only increased. The loud cheering even reached the bedroom of the Ginsenkai heir making him grumble in his light sleep. Their boss can only sigh as he watched the chaos unfold from the door. However, with the show still ongoing, he shouted at his subordinates to pipe it down and keep watching. Every single one scrambled to different positions on the floor but left the front row seat for their boss.

Quickly understanding the format of the show, they all reacted accordingly. Obviously, they cheered every time Sakyo appeared on the screen. They also politely clapped for the woman their comrade was going to marry. Some disagreed with the dress choices while others said otherwise. At some point, it almost escalated to an actual physical fight. It was only their boss’s deadly stare that it didn’t.

The Ginsenkai boss huffed as he turned his attention back to the TV. He let a big grin spread out on his face again when the director came out wearing the ninth dress and the camera focused onto Sakyo. To any normal person who didn’t know the man, his expression would appear to be nonchalant and unimpressed. For this boss, however, Sakyo’s face at that moment screamed overwhelmed with a tinge of affection. He remembered how this boy had always been one to shove his emotions in a box, locking it and throwing it away to the sea. Perhaps, Sakyo was making sure that if he ever saw this episode in the future, his second-hand embarrassment wouldn’t be as much as it would’ve if he showed his true feelings.

Yes, he got all that in one look.

He had seen that boy grow up to become this man, after all.

He was a tad disappointed that Sakyo didn’t invite any of them to this appointment but he understood well. His boys were unruly and would probably be a headache to control. There was also the fact that they were yakuza which would prove to be bad for their reputation and for the show’s credibility too. He did scoff, however, when Sakyo asked for the price of the dress. He mentally shook his head at his attitude and wondered how that woman handled his ‘cheapness’.

‘That woman sure has nerves of steel to take Sakyo on,’ he thought as he watched how Sakyo’s eyes soften at Izumi lovingly looking down at the gown, ‘Then again, Sakyo had always known he could never say no…’

Moments later, the Ginsenkai group brought the house down, almost literally, in celebration as a dress was finally chosen. Some were crying manly tears while the others settled for whistling at the screen where Sakyo gave Izumi a peck on the cheek. Their boss joyfully laughed at the scene as he remembered how Sakyo had been quite protective of their director when he’d jokingly asked her to join the family. He had known then that she must’ve been the one he has been pining for quite a long time. And to think they were now getting married.

He should’ve teased them earlier.

Elated at the success of his accidental matchmaking, he shouts, “Get me my birthday sake! We’ll be drinking tonight!”

“But boss it ain’t your birt-” Sakoda replied in confusion.

“Bah, who cares?! I drink when I want to,” he spits out then stands, “Besides, today feels more like my birthday than my actual birthday!”

It cued more cheering from the members. As he had ordered, some of the members ran out to get the sake at their cellar. The others proceeded to prepare the hall instead and get food to pair up with the drinks. As Sakoda was about to leave to go help his fellow brothers, the big boss called for him to stay back.

“Everyone else had pledged to give gifts to the two earlier, right?”

“Yessir,” Sakoda answered dutifully, “I’ve been tasked to drop them off later at the dorms.”

“Good. I’ll have you deliver mine as well,” the boss said as he gestured the younger man to follow him to his study.

~ **✿** ~

“BRO!!! BOSS LADY!!!"

Sakyo spits his coffee at the sudden loud shouting and knocking his subordinate made. Izumi nearly dropped her plate as Tsumugi and Muku were startled at the dining table. Omi, nervously laughing at how Sakyo looked murderous, followed after him and Izumi to the door and check what was the commotion about so early in the morning. Arriving at the front porch, Omi was dumbfounded to find piles of gift-wrapped boxes on the cart tied behind Sakoda’s scooter.

“Woahh, that’s a lot of gifts,” Muku, who also followed, gaped.

Tsumugi blinked in surprise as he caught up with them, “I’ve never seen that many gifts before. And it’s not Christmas yet.”

“CONGRATULATIONS, BOSS, BOSS LADY!!!” Sakoda said as happy tears fell from his eyes, “T-these are all f-from Ginsenkai!”

Sakyo’s eye twitched as he said, “But we’re not getting married.”

“YET… We are not getting married yet,” Izumi immediately covered making Sakyo blush which then made her blush, “I-it’s too early f-for w-wedding gifts!!”

“They’re engagement gifts,” Sakoda grinned wiping the snot off of his nose, “Oh, and before I forget…”

Sakoda fished out a rectangular wooden box from his jacket and handed it to Sakyo. Despite not wanting to open the item outside, Sakyo couldn’t say no to Izumi’s curious eyes. Clicking his tongue, he gave it to Izumi for her to open instead. Hearing her gasp in surprise and Sakyo’s eyes widening, Omi, Muku, and Tsumugi couldn’t help but also feel curious. And while Omi wasn’t aiming to actually see what it was, with his superior height, he was able to catch a glimpse at what was inside.

He really didn’t see everything but he was sure that it looked like a bank check.

“Sakoda take this back to the boss! We can’t accept this!!”

The young yakuza shook his head and playfully smiled, “No can do boss. The big boss said to remind you to stop being a cheapskate now that you’re getting married. If you don’t, he’ll keep on giving you more.”

Lip twitching in disbelief, Izumi replied, “I g-guess we’ll accept it t-then…Tell your boss, thanks?”

“No problem boss lady,” Sakoda saluted as Sakyo frowned, “Ah right, the boss also said that if you can use the private hall or garden for your reception. Just give him a word that you would and it’ll be prepared.”

Seeing both Sakyo and Izumi flush red, Tsumugi lightly laughed and whispered, “At this rate, they’ll be getting married sooner than we all think.”

Muku squealed.

* * *

> _“Hello, beautiful,” Randy greeted from behind one of the mannequins, “Do I call you Tachibana or…”_
> 
> _“Oh my- Ran- y-your real!” Izumi half-screamed, “And please, c-call me Izumi.”_

Yuzo choked on his beer when he looked at the bar’s TV. The bartender and some of the customers stared at him in concern which he just waved off. Recovering from his coughing fit, he refocused his attention to the screen. He wasn’t even drunk yet but why was he seeing Tachibana’s daughter in a wedding boutique on live television.

> _The brown-haired lady gulps but smiles, “this is S- Furuichi, my fiancé, an actor from the Autumn Troupe.”_
> 
> _Sakyo respectfully shook Randy’s hand as he asked, “This is a first, I’ve heard of actors getting together but a director and an actor? Tell me, what’s the story?”_
> 
> _[Director: I know it’s a bit intrusive but just share a tiny bit_
> 
> _Sakyo: …really…_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _Izumi: Apparently, we’ve met when we were younger in the same theatre company, we’re in now. We reconnected after so many years._
> 
> _Sakyo: Let’s just say, our relationship was years in the making._
> 
> _Izumi: Wha-_
> 
> _Sakyo: She was clueless about it.]_

“They’re engaged already!?” he voiced out in disbelief making the bartender wonder what was his connection to the people on TV.

He had to mentally slap himself out of his stupor before checking again if Sakyo and Izumi were actually on TV and were shopping for a wedding gown. Seeing every actor in Mankai sealed the deal for him and he ended up laughing like a madman. However, he had to shut up seeing as the bartender looked ready to call for the police or the psychiatric ward.

He couldn’t care any less which.

But he was still sane, thank you very much.

‘Oh man…how fast time flies,’ Yuzo said to himself as he watched Izumi come out wearing a white marshmallow-like ballgown and a particularly funny memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

_“No, don’t!”_

_“Yuzo-san, Yuzo-san,” a small girl excitedly called as she entered their practice room with a slightly older boy in tow, “Look at what I drew.”_

_Smiling broadly at the young Tachibana, Yuzo bent down and said, “Alright, kiddo what do we-”_

_“It’s me and Furu-nii getting married!”_

_He had to hold his laughter in when Yukio sputtered incoherent choking noises and the practice stopped. Little Sakyo had turned beet red as looked ready for the floor to swallow him. The other members had teasing faces then and tried to look at the piece of paper Izumi handed him. Their director tried to save his dignity by not looking interested but Yuzo knew deep inside, Yukio was going to get rid of the paper the moment he got his hands on it._

Smiling at the memory then at the two on TV, Yuzo drank the last bit of his drink and paid the bartender an extra tip. Having one last look at the blushing bride and groom-to-be, he leaves the bar sober for the first time. Walking under the cold November skies, he takes out his phone and dials a number he rarely calls.

“Oi, Yukio,” he said as soon as the other line picked up, “What do you mean why- Of course, it's important- Fine, I’ll make it quick.”

Yuzo coughed before evilly grinning, “Remember that small boy who used to watch our practices back then- Just listen, dammit- Okay, so you remember- Well that boy is now engaged to your daughter. Bye!”

Somewhere, a man choked on his spit and stared dumbfoundedly at the dropped call on his phone.

~ **✿** ~

“Here. Congratulations on your engagement,” Yuzo teased the two as he handed his gift, “You can open it now if you want.”

Like a cat who had heard of something disturbing, Masumi's ears perked up and glared in the direction of Yuzo, Sakyo, and Izumi. And similarly to cat again, he looked ready to pounce and tear the item apart. Before he could though, Tsuzuru and Tasuku had held him down. He struggled as hard as he could but he eventually got tired.

Masumi continued to scowl at the blonde yakuza, however.

Tsuzuru and Tasuku sighed in relief but didn't put any less strength onto holding Masumi down. Their young troupe member had become positively livid, even rabid, ever since he discovered, by some convoluted bad timing, that Sakyo and Izumi returned late in the early morning. The boy wasn't supposed to be awake at 3 in the morning but then again none of them expected that the pair went out and returned to the dorms officially dating.

With a stable hold on Masumi, the two turned their attention behind them and saw Izumi holding a picture frame with a childish drawing of a girl and a boy in it. Seeing Izumi and Sakyo blush, Tsuzuru and Tasuku figured it might've been a childhood memento.

"Wha- Why do you even- WHAT?!" Izumi gaped in incredulity and embarrassment.

Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his discomposure, "I thought Yukio-san burned that thing years ago..."

Yuzo heartily cracked up at the two's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rookies are still WIP and it'll take some time but I'll get to it. :)  
> It'll be in a new fic tho cuz I've decided to make this a series.
> 
> Based on the series' name, I hink you know already where this is going :)))
> 
> Btw, WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND THE A3 DISCORD SERVER??? I dont use discord often but OMG pls give me an invite 🙏🙏🙏

**Author's Note:**

> Information:  
> *omiai (お見合い) is a Japanese traditional custom in which a woman and a man are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.
> 
> Work skin from [A3! LIME Work Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) by [associate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate).  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
